Guardian angle
by doc boy
Summary: After getting caught in a snow storm, Ash is in a race against time to save May's life. Will he succeed?


Guardian angle

I do not own Pokémon

It was a cold winter's night and the gang was staying in a Pokémon center for the night. The weather outside has cooled down significantly over the last few hours. By the now the temperature was zero degrees Fahrenheit and there was half a meter of snow on the ground. The kids were sitting in front of the fire place wrapped up in blankets while drinking hot chocolate. They sat in silence when all of a sudden May jerked up

"Oh no!"

"What?"

"I forgot my diary in the forest" she said and removed the blanket and put on her coat

"Whoa wait May. You can't go out in this weather. The forest a thirty minute walk from here and we left the forest hours ago. It's either gone or destroyed by now…" said Max

"I can't take a risk. I'm going to get it. I shouldn't have written in it under that tree anyway…" she said and headed for the door

"I'll go with you" said Ash

"No. This is my diary. I have to bring it back alone"

"What are you talking about May? It's not like I'm going to read it"

"I still don't like the idea that a guy gets to see my diary. Especially you Ash…" she said and walked out much to everyone's dismay. After a while Ash sat back down

"Me? What does this have to do with me?"

"Maybe she likes you Ash" said Brock

"I like her too. She's my friend"

"That's what I meant Ash…"

After a few seconds realization struck Ash

"You're not serious"

"Don't I sound serious?"

"We're friends not a couple"

"So what? Friends can become a couple in some cases"

"Don't get me wrong I like May. She fun and cute and…"

"Hey that's my sister you're talking about" warned Max

"Don't listen to him Ash. It seems to me the feeling is mutual"

"How do you know?"

"Because you talk in your sleep" said Brock and Ash blushed

"Does May know?"

"No,, she sleeps through everything"

"Does she talk in her sleep?"

"Sometimes"

"Does she say anything about me?"

Brock thought for a minute before he answered

"I don't think it'll be fair for me to speak in her name about this" he said and Ash nodded and sighed as he slouched into his seat.

Meanwhile May was walking outside in the snow as the storm kicked up. She fought against the storm as she reached the entrance to the forest. After walking for a while in the snow she was covered by a blanket of white flakes but that didn't stop her from wanting to get her diary back. Before long the storm turned into a blizzard and she had a hard time seeing where she was going and her body temperature was dropping…

Ash sat in the Pokémon center staring at the fire thinking about May. After a while he got up and put on his coat and scarf

"Where are you going?" asked Max

"I'm going to get May. She's been gone too long. The storm is kicking up and I'm getting worried about her"

"Maybe I should go with you" said Brock

"No. You stay here with Max. I'll go get May" he said and walked out of the center. He fought against the storm as he headed for the forest to find May…

May struggled to walk in the snow which was piling up quickly in the blizzard. By now she was up to her waist in snow. After a walking for a while she found the tree she sat under while writing in her diary that afternoon and started digging. When she reached ground she saw the cover of her diary and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness… it's still here…" she pulled it out and examined it. The diary was soaked but still intact. She placed it in her coat pocket and started walking back when she heard snow shuffling above her. She looked up saw a mountain of snow coming down at her from the top of the tree. She screamed inn fear and tried to shield herself from the snow but no avail as she was buried up to her neck with snow and couldn't break free. She struggled with the snow as she tried to dig herself out but the snow was too heavy. Before long she could feel her arms go numb and then her legs. She started fading out

Nearby Ash was searching the forest with a flashlight. He heard the thud of the snow falling on May and searched the area around it

"May!" he called

Being half awake May heard his voice but didn't register it. After he called again she snapped out of her trance

"Ash I'm over here!" she yelled over the wind

"Help!" she cried as she saw Ash's flashlight focus on her face

Ash paled as he saw his best friend covered almost completely by snow

"Oh my god…" he muttered as he ran towards her

"May! Are you alright?" he asked

"I'm freezing… help me out of here… I can't move…"

"Hang in there May… I'll get you out of there…" he said and started digging her out. After a few minutes the snow seeped through his mittens and his fingers started to freeze but he didn't stop. A few minutes later he dug out her out down to her waist and he was able to pull her out. Once he did. He held onto her shoulders

"Are you alright?"

"I'm so cold… and I'm scared…" she said as a tear dripped down her cheek. In an attempt to warm her up and cheer up Ash embraced her in a warm hug

"It's gonna be okay. We're gonna get back to the center and to the fire"

May nodded and opened her mouth to speak

"Listen Ash there's something I have to tell you… I…" she couldn't finish the sentence as she passed out. Ash knew she wouldn't make it back to the center if he didn't warm her up now. He removed his coat and wrapped it around his dying friend. He picked her up and carried her as he ran back to the Pokémon center shivering from the bitter cold. After a while he was surprised to see a pair of headlights approaching him as a green SUV stopped in front of him. He looked inside and was surprised to see Nurse Joy inside

"Get in!" she yelled urgently as Ash opened the back door and placed May in the back seat and sat next her and closed the door

"Is she okay?" she asked worriedly as May shivered in the car

"I don't know. She got caught in the blizzard and buried under a pile of snow

"This is bad. We could treat her at the center. Let's go" she said and stepped on it as they raced to the Pokémon center. After a five minute drive they got there as Ash carried his dying friend inside as Nurse Joy called Chensy into action. Max and Brock rushed to her aid

"May!" yelled Max

"Is she alright?" he asked

"I don't know… she almost froze to death out there…" said Ash as May was being wheeled into the ER. It was then that his friends noticed his shivering and that he was covered with snow.

"Ash you're freezing you need to get warmed up or else you'll get sick" said Brock as Ash nodded and headed back for the fireplace…

They sat there for hours waiting for Nurse Joy to come out and give them the news. They were all very tense. But Max and Ash were tenser than Brock. Max was worried about losing his sister and Ash was worried about his best friend he tried to save… an hour later the light above the ER turned off and Nurse Joy came out

"How is she?" asked Ash

"She'll live. She has hypothermia though, so she's in a sensitive condition. You can see her now but try not to wake her. She needs to rest"

"Thank you nurse Joy"

"My pleasure; I must say she's very lucky to have a boyfriend who would go after her in a storm like this. If it wasn't for Ash she would have been killed…" said the nurse and walked away. Feeling slightly embarrassed by her referring to him as her boyfriend Ash blushed but decided not to protest. They walked in and saw May lying in bed connected to life support machines. Ash could feel his heart shatter seeing her like this as Max started to cry and hugged Brock's leg who wrapped his arms around the boy to console him as he looked at her sadly. They stayed there for a while, watching her sleep until they decided to go to bed except for Ash. He sat by her bed, waiting for her to wake up. The sounds and the rhythm at which the life support machines sounded off was mesmerizing. He sat there for hours until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and fell asleep with his head on her bed. The next morning May woke up to find herself in unfamiliar surroundings. The first thing she noticed was the oxygen mask on her face and then the migraine hit her. She groaned. Then she saw Ash's head on her mattress. He sat there sleeping peacefully. She smiled at him as she remembered the events of last night of him trying to save her. He must have fallen asleep by her side waiting for her to wake up. She was deeply touched by how much he cared. She lifted her hand and saw it had an IV in it. She looked up and saw a fluid bag on a pole. So she lifted her other hand and used it to stroke his cheek. He groaned in his sleep

 _"Oh May… please be alright… I'm worried about you…_ he sleep talked and she giggled as she continued to stroke his cheek till he woke up. He groaned tiredly. The first thing he saw was a pair of small thin fingers caressing his cheek. He followed their movement as he looked up to see his friend looking at him with a warm smile on her face

"May… you're awake" he said

"How do you feel?"

"I've been better but I'll be alright"

Ash smiled at her as a tear of happiness dripped down his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a hug…

"I was so worried about you…" he sobbed

"I'm lucky to have a friend like you Ash… if it wasn't for you I'd be dead now… and I'm thankful for that Ash… I'm thankful…" she said as she cried too in his arms. After a long silence she spoke

"Listen Ash there's something I have to tell you…" she said blushing slightly

"What's that?"

"You know I said that I don't want especially you to see my diary?"

"Yeah"

"Well do you know why that is?"

"Because I'm in it?"

"Yes. And do you know what I say in it?"

"No"

"That I love you… I love you with every fiber of my being and I treasure every moment I share with you because you make me happy. I feel safe when I'm around you and you make me laugh… I love you Ash Ketchum…"

Ash smiled widely at her kind words…

"I love you too…" he said as they separated from the hug. They looked at each other's faces and seemed lost in each other's eyes as if they were an endless gaze and ocean. They inched closer to each other as their eyes closed until they met in a soft, blissful contact. As soon as they kissed their minds went blank and all they could think about is the kiss and the amount of happiness and pleasure it sent out through their bodies as they expressed their love properly for the first time… Ash moved over and sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around May's waist as she had her arms around his neck as the kiss continued…

After five minutes of kissing they had to break apart for air and separated from the kiss. They panted and gazed at each other's eyes, stunned by what just happened. They smiled sweetly at each other and hugged each other warmly and held each other in their arms

"I love you Ash…" she said happily

"I love you too…" he said as they sat there in silence…

 _"Nurse Joy was right… I am lucky to have him as a boyfriend… I feel like the luckiest girl in the world…"_

 _"I feel like the luckiest guy in the world to have her as my girlfriend and my best friend…"_

Thy sighed happily in their warm embrace as they hugged each other lovingly never wanting to let go…

The end…

Well there's a cute touching one… I hope you like it…

Reviews are most welcome…


End file.
